¿Dulce o truco?
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: ONESHOOT-Reneesme va a pedir dulces sin saber que el hombre que le ofrece caramelos le bajaría el cielo si ella lo pidiera,empiezan por los dulces y acaban en los trucos.Lemmon. Jake/Nessie. Regalo para NatyCeleste


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Pero a Naty le gustan muchos y no sabía de cuál escribir, pero es una maga con esta pareja, la mejor Beta del Lemmon, así que amiga también Jake es tuyo hoy… ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!  
**Summary:** Hay lugares tenebrosos y otros simplemente prohibidos. Reneesme va a pedir dulces sin saber que el hombre que le ofrece caramelos le bajaría el cielo si ella lo pidiera. Empiezan por los dulces y acaban en los trucos. _Lemmon. Jake/Nessie. Regalo para Naty Celeste.  
_**N/A:** Para que nos entendamos un poco, han pasado años desde que Bella y Edward se casaron y Reneesme y Jacob nunca se han visto, por cosas del destino, porque ella tiene prohibido ir a La Push por el tratado y todo eso… bla bla… XD Jacob sabe que Bella no murió y no es que la haya olvidado, pero bueh, tampoco es que se desvive por ella… y lo demás lo sabrán leyendo

* * *

**¿Dulce o truco?**  
_…Lo prohibido se vuelve tentador.  
_

Rosalie peina cada rulo de Reneesme con esmero. La mira y sonríe.  
-Qué bella te ves –dice sollozando.  
-Es cierto –dice Emmet a su espalda –pero hoy debe verse fea ¿no es así?

Reneesme no responde a ninguno de los dos, sólo los mira con sus grandes ojos chocolate. Emmet se acerca y le coloca la máscara en la cara, con el gran sombrero y la peluca de canas. De nada valía que todos sus rulos estuviesen en perfecto lugar, porque nadie los vería.

-Gracias, tío –dice Reneesme y sale corriendo.

Carlisle y Esme sonríen de verla, aparenta unos seis años, pero ellos jamás pensaron que tendrían una nieta. Alice se acerca y le da la olla en forma de calabaza, Jasper sólo observa y le dedica una media sonrisa. Bella la abraza y Edward también.

-No vayas hacia la playa –dice Bella sacudiéndole una pelusa del vestido.

Reneesme asiente sin entender por qué se lo dice, desde siempre ha sabido que no puede ir hacia allá. Sólo cumple órdenes. Sale entusiasmada al umbral donde le esperan sus amigos.

-¿Cuál es la casa embrujada de Forks? –pregunta recordando todas las comiquitas de Halloween que ha visto.

Ninguno contesta, se miran unos a otros y siguen callados. Reneesme se pregunta qué rayos les pasa cuando uno grita "la tuya" y un millón de risas siguen al comentario. Reneesme se pregunta si creen que la ofenden. Se ríe pensando en que es más del terror para ellos de lo que creen, pero le aburre, su propia casa no le da miedo. No tiene ningún secreto, nada que le aterre o le ponga los pelos de punta. Más bien piensa que convivir con humanos es aterrador, son tan aburridos… Quiere hacer algo tenebroso, prohibido. Parece que un bombillo se ha prendido en su cabeza. _La Push.  
_  
-Vamos a La Push –dice entusiasmada.  
-No hay nada de miedo allí –mascullan los niños.  
-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? –dice con arrogancia y avanza hacia allá con los mismos pasos de bailarina de su tía Alice.

El área prohibida. No se da cuenta que ya puede oler el agua salada y oír las olas en un sonido tenue y acompasado. Hay un aroma que capta su atención, una combinación entre madera, bosque y luz de sol. Lo aspira con deseo. Voltea a comprobar que sólo dos amigos la han seguido. Reneesme se encoge de hombros y camina segura hacia una pequeña casa roja que llama su atención por encima de las demás. Algo le dice que ahí es donde debe ir.

Jacob bufa sentado en la sala, mirando El Aro por tercera vez en el día, la han pasado en todos los canales como parte del especial de Halloween. Toda la manada ha asistido a una fiesta organizada por los Clearwater. Incluso Billy ha ido, y ahí está él, solo. Se pregunta si puede simplemente ya irse a dormir cuando un olor desconocido llega desde afuera. Agridulce, lavanda y miel. Aspira un poco más, convencido de que es lo mejor que ha olido en su vida, un olor que lo invita, lo provoca, lo…  
_Toc, toc_. Tocan la puerta delicadamente. "Dulce o truco" gritan desde afuera. Jacob comienza a bufar otra vez. Ningún niño debería ir a pedir dulces, él no tiene.  
Se levanta y va a la cocina con la esperanza de que haya algo que lo salve de un truco de preescolar. Encuentra tres caramelos olvidados en un cajón, y ruega porque no haya más niños esperándolo con huevos y pegamento.  
Abre la puerta y mira hacia abajo. Tres niños. Exhala aire sin disimular. Un fantasma de sábanas blancas, una momia de vendas y una bruja con una máscara horrenda.  
"Dulce o truco" vuelven a gritar.  
Jacob extiende la mano y cada uno toma un caramelo. El fantasma y la momia con mayor agilidad, luego, la bruja extiende su pequeña manita y toma con pena el caramelo. Jacob se sorprende al notar que el roce de la pequeña lo quema. ¡Que algo lo quemara a él! Se le queda mirando y se queda embelesado al ver sus ojos como chocolates, brillando a través de la máscara, y Jacob agradece que no lleve disfraz de pirata. Le sonríe ampliamente y Reneesme no puede evitar hacer lo mismo, la máscara cubre su boca, pero no el brillo que reflejan su mirada.  
Los dos niños se van bufando, diciendo que merece truco por tacaño. Y Reneesme se va con aire de no querer marcharse, dedicándole una última mirada a ese hombre de sonrisa encantadora. El hombre de la casita roja: El hombre perfecto. La niña con el disfraz de bruja: La niña perfecta.  
Jacob se adentra en su casa y se sienta satisfecho. El mejor Halloween en mucho tiempo.  
Reneesme llega a su casa con una sonrisa gigantesca.  
-¿Muchos dulces? –pregunta Alice conociendo la respuesta. Porque jamás había visto tan negro el futuro de su sobrina.  
-Ajá –responde ella sin saber qué le preguntó. En su pequeña mente no cabe más que la sonrisa de ese hombre.  
Alice la ayuda a quitarse el disfraz y le pone el pijama. La lleva de la mano a la casita de sus padres. Se van acercando y Edward comienza a escuchar los pensamientos de su pequeña, hay tanto que le cuesta distinguir. Pero hay una figura que aparece constantemente, una sonrisa. Distingue el olor a chucho combinado con el de ella y se siente arder de celos. Bella no entiende qué le sucede, hasta que ella misma percibe el olor y ve entrar a Alice con una Reneesme hecha sonrisas.  
Bella trata de calmar a Edward, y acuesta a su hija dándole un beso en la coronilla y una mirada de "sé lo que hiciste el Halloween pasado" pero a ella no le importa. Quiere dormir y soñar que es grande y puede volver a encontrarse con él.

**Un año después.**  
-¿Cómo creciste tanto en un año? –dice Rosalie sollozando. Queriendo soltar al menos una lágrima, al ver que la niña que aparentaba seis años ahora podría aparentar diez.  
-No crecí tanto –dice Reneesme en una sonrisa. Su tía vuelve a arreglar sus rulos y una vez más Emmet los cubre con la gran máscara. Este año vestirá como el monstruo del Lago Ness. Lo vio en una película y se entusiasmó. Alice llega de último minuto a colocarle un gran lazo sobre la máscara, no importa que deba ser un monstruo, no debe perder el glamour.

La miran irse, con la olla en forma de calabaza y el pesado disfraz. Sólo una amiga la acompaña ese año, muchos niños ya se creen demasiado grandes para andar pidiendo dulces. Y ella que tiene la mentalidad de una niña más adulta quiere ir. O tal vez esa sea precisamente la razón.

Cruza de nuevo los límites de lo prohibido, porque es más tentador. Porque sólo una vez al año tiene la oportunidad de cruzarlos y verlo a_ él_.

Su amiga la sigue, lleva un disfraz de diablilla, con cuernos, cola y tridente. Se paran frente a la casa roja y Reneesme le hace señas a su amiga para que sea ella quien toque la puerta. De pronto le da pena y piensa en salir corriendo.

"Dulce o truco" gritan como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Jacob se exalta. Sólo una niña huele así, sólo una niña va a pedir dulces a esa casa. Sólo _ella.  
_  
Billy rueda en su silla. Este año Jacob se ha encargado de tener dulces a la mano, porque algo le decía que ella volvería. Un año esperándola le parece demasiado tiempo. Billy coloca una mano en la manilla e inmediatamente Jacob corre, salta y arrastra a su padre de vuelta. Se peina un poco y abre la puerta con una sonrisa demasiado feliz.

-¿Dulce o truco? –dice la amiga de Reneesme, porque ella se ha quedado muda.  
-Dulce –dice él. Mirando sólo a Reneesme, impresionado de lo mucho que ha crecido. Le parece un sueño.

Les ofrece una olla llena de caramelos. Jenny toma un puñado con timidez y Reneesme se queda inmóvil, contemplándolo.

-¿Nessie? –dice él agitando la olla frente a sus ojos.  
-¿Ah? –pregunta distraída y sonrojada.  
-Lo siento, yo… no sé tu nombre…  
-Reneesme –dice ella con confianza.

Jacob frunce el gesto.

-Nessie –repite él y agita la olla. _Nessie_ acerca su mano y toma apenas tres. Los mete en su calabaza y se van andando por dónde vinieron. Y de nuevo sus miradas entran en contacto, con ese pesar que indica una separación.

**Y otro año después…**  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué? –pregunta Nessie desesperada.  
-Será divertido –dice Bella con entusiasmo fingido.  
-Pero yo no quiero ir –responde Nessie. Nessie. Su apodo secreto y que adora.  
-No hay opción jovencita –replica Edward.

No fue fácil. De hecho les costó bastante meterla al auto, pero eran ocho vampiros contra una medio vampiro, sólo que ella tenía fuertes razones para quererse quedar en Forks, no tenía ningún interés en pasar Halloween en Los Ángeles, ¿qué había allí de bueno? Nada, no estaba el hombre de la casita roja.

Jacob espera ansioso removiéndose en el sillón. Ya son más de las doce y aún no tocan la puerta con la amenaza pertinente de estas fechas. Su corazón late nervioso, ansioso. Necesita que venga la pequeña niña de mirada chocolate, _su Nessie_. Pero Nessie no llegó y Jacob no durmió esperándola. Pensó que tal vez ya se sentía grande para esas cosas de niños, que le parecía ridículo ir disfrazada pidiendo caramelos. Suspiró y se sintió desdichado, jamás volvería a ver a su niña, al objeto de su imprimación, a la única que le ha hecho sentir tantas cosas a la vez.

**Otro año, uno más…  
**Nessie se miraba al espejo tratando de lucir hermosa y sexy a la vez, en su justa combinación. Se hace una media cola y deja sus rulos caer naturalmente. Se coloca el cintillo de orejas de loba sin saber la ironía de ello. Se sube el pantalón un poco para resaltar sus atributos y se acomoda el sostén. Sonríe frente al espejo y baja las escaleras despacio. Su padre la ve y reprime un ataque de celos antes de tiempo y Bella sonríe al ver que su hija podría incluso parecer mayor que ella. Ahora Nessie aparenta diecisiete años, es una bella jovencita.

Sus padres creen que va a una fiesta de disfraces con otros de su edad. Ella ha tratado de que sus pensamientos no revelen su verdadero plan, pero sus sueños no hacen más que de eso hablar, ya Edward lo sabe y no se opone porque algo le dice que no debe. Tampoco se lo comenta a Bella, porque no le parece prudente.

Nessie sale de la casita del bosque en camino hacia una supuesta fiesta y en cuanto sabe que los ojos dorados no la miran se encamina hacia La Push, hacia su zona prohibida y la más deseada.

Respira profundo antes de tocar la puerta de la casita roja, nerviosa, tal vez ya él no la reconozca, han pasado dos años sin verse y lo lógico sería que ella aún no fuera una adolescente.

La puerta se abre con recelo, porque ya Jacob no cree que sea ella, aunque haya reconocido su olor, no quiere hacerse ilusiones.

Apenas asoma la cara y se queda petrificado al verla, su cuerpo hecho un reloj de arena, su cabello cayendo en cascadas, un pantalón y una camisa ajustados y unas orejitas de lobo como un lazo de regalo. No cree lo que ve, porque de no ser por el olor y esa mirada particular, esa mirada que le hace olvidar hasta su edad, su nombre, su dirección. Esa mirada de la que está imprimado desde hace tres años… si no fuera por esa mirada no sabría que es Nessie quien tiene en frente, porque es imposible, porque sabe que sólo ha sido un año sin verla y no siete como aparentan serlo.

-¿Dulce o truco? –dice ella tratando de sonar atrevida. Y no lo necesita, porque ya Jake ha caído en sus redes.  
-Tengo un par de bombones* para ti –dice con voz gutural haciendo a Nessie sonrojarse –y se me ocurren varios trucos que mostrarte –Jacob se muerde la lengua, ¡DIOS! ¿Cómo ha podido decir eso? Parece no tener vergüenza, no ser un caballero.

A Nessie no le importa, porque son la clase de pensamientos que inundan su mente y se sonroja de sólo pensar que es así, que quiere hacer cosas indebidas con él, con ese perfecto extraño. Porque hay una potente fuerza magnética que sintió desde el primer día que lo vio.

Jacob abre la puerta de par en par exhibiendo su cuerpo medio desnudo haciendo a Nessie tragar en seco al ver su abdomen perfecto y visualizar ligeramente el bulto que se forma bajo sus pantalones rasgados. Se hace a un lado invitándola a pasar y Nessie no se niega. Entra con un poco de pena.

-La casa está sola Nessie –dice Jake mirándola a los ojos –y por cierto, soy Jacob.  
Ella sonríe.  
-Reneesme –acota ella.  
-Sí, lo recuerdo, claro que lo recuerdo Nessie –dice siseando la última palabra en su oído haciendo que un millón de hormigas caminen por el vientre de Nessie, el aliento de Jacob la ha hecho estremecer.

Jacob la toma por la cintura aprisionándola en sus brazos, Nessie siente que su agarre es fuerte, pero no quiere que la suelte, quiere también aprisionarlo. Pasa sus brazos con cuidado por toda su espalda, sintiendo los músculos marcados. Las aferra a su cuello halando un poco el cabello largo de Jacob. Él se inclina sólo un poco, porque Nessie es bastante alta. Une los labios en un deseo desesperado y ella los entreabre para darle la merecida bienvenida. Sus labios y sus lenguas parecen haber estado esperando ese momento, están hechos para estar juntos. Lo de la otra mitad no es sólo un viejo cuento.

-Me gusta tu disfraz –dice Jacob cuando se separan para respirar.  
Nessie se sonroja y le da un beso en el cuello.  
-En mi casa no les gustó –dice en un puchero.  
Jacob se queda frío.  
-Jacob Black, olvidé decirlo –dice con intención de que ella también revele su apellido.  
-Reneesme Cullen –dice ella sin entender por qué vuelven a las presentaciones. El apellido resuena en la cabeza de Jacob. Ella no es vampiro, puede escuchar su corazón latir a perfecto ritmo, lo sintió acelerarse en el momento en que sus labios se unieron y recuerda cuando su piel le quemó, justo como lo hace ahora, como un fuego que se crea entre los dos, un choque eléctrico que no puede impedir… y para ser honesto, le importaría poco que fuera una fría.

No hay tiempo para las explicaciones mitológicas, para explicar que él no cambia en luna llena y que ella no tiene ponzoña en los colmillos. No hay tiempo y no hay necesidad, es noche de brujas, la única que pueden compartir, es noche de amarse y hacerlo de verdad.

Jacob sube y baja la camisa de Nessie, acariciando su vientre muy ligeramente. Nessie se desespera y en un rápido movimiento ella misma se la quita, dejando a Jacob boquiabierto al ver el sostén celeste que cubre sus perfectos senos. Jacob comienza a besar la poca piel que se escapa de la tela, mientras Nessie pasea las manos por su espalda musculosa y baja y baja hasta meter las manos entre el bóxer y su trasero: perfecto, torneado… hecho para ella.

No recuerdan cómo pasó todo tan rápido. De un momento a otro ambos perdieron los pantalones y se quedaron observándose y jadeando. Jake perdido en la tela celeste que cubría sus pechos y su intimidad, que ya notaba estaba humedecida. Nessie temblando, deseando arrancarle el bóxer con los dientes, porque quiere sentir ese bulto dentro de ella, los bombones rozándola, quiere ser de él.

Jacob la acerca más a su cuerpo obligándola a sentir el calor habitual de su cuerpo elevado a la máxima potencia. Nessie vuelve a meter las manos entre el bóxer y la piel de Jacob, pero esta vez lo hace por la parte delantera, acariciando su miembro, haciendo a Jacob gemir de una forma que a Nessie le parece encantadora, provocadora.

Jacob no resiste más y le quita el sostén sin mirar si lo ha hecho sin romperlo, se agacha dejando un camino de besos por todo su vientre y siente las manos de ella aprisionarle la cara, increíblemente la oye dentro de su cabeza y visualiza un montón de imágenes que le perturban, pero le perturban de deseo, porque sí, quiere hacer todo lo que ella pide de aquella forma peculiar que de momento no se atreve a analizar. Jacob se agacha hasta sus caderas y baja las pantaletas con su dentadura lobuna, nota el temblor de los muslos de Nessie y se deleita al contemplar su intimidad. Al ver todo el flujo que hay en su ropa interior e inhalar ese delicioso olor. Aferra sus manos a la cadera de ella mientras ella se muerde el labio: nerviosa, desesperada.

Jacob se queda agachado y la mantiene agarrado de un sólo lado, con la otra mano se encarga de su propia ropa interior, dejando a la vista su excitación. Nessie gime y Jacob trata de reprimir un gruñido al oírla así. Regresa la mano a su cadera y se acuesta bajo ella, quedando bajo sus piernas. La hace bajar con delicadeza, imaginándose que es su primera vez. Hace que su cuerpo baje y que en un movimiento, sus intimidades se pertenezcan como lo hacen sus corazones desde aquel primer encuentro. Nessie suelta un grito de dolor y placer, porque sí, es su primera vez y duele, pero más aún se siente bien, se siente perfecto.

Jacob la hace quedar en el piso y él encima de ella, besándole los pechos, el vientre. Embistiéndola con movimientos delicados, sintiendo cómo ella le habla sólo rozándolo con la mano. Nessie aferra sus uñas a su espalda, clavándolas, rasguñándolo. Se muerde los labios en intentos de no gritar, y busca la boca de Jacob para lograr mantenerse callada y grita y gime en su boca y a Jacob le encanta.

Ambos sudan como si hubiesen corrido incansablemente bajo el sol, y se besan y se poseen sin saber si tendrán otra oportunidad para verse… la tendrán. Serán felices hasta siempre. Edward escuchará los pensamientos de su hija al volver a casa y deseará jamás haber tenido ese don, y se prometerá a sí mismo no volverlo a hacer. Y Jacob hallará la forma de saltarse los límites y de que los encuentros no tengan que esperar hasta Halloween, que se encuentren a mitad de los bosques cuando el amor lo requiera, y cada 30 ó 31 se den un regalo por cumplir meses y se besen. Al principio se deberán ocultar, pero con el tiempo todos sabrán comprender que nada los puede separar.

Ya Jacob no teme hacerle daño al embestirla y penetrarla, porque Nessie pide más aferrando sus piernas en su cadera y haciéndolo aumentar la velocidad. Pasadas las horas ya Nessie no temía gritar a viva voz y a Jacob no le importaba gruñir y besar sus pezones, morderla. Y penetrarla, una y otra vez hasta quedarse sin fuerza.

Sus cuerpos descansan sobre el piso deseando que Billy no llegue hasta el amanecer. Se acarician con delicadeza y se besan con fiereza. Disfrutan del roce del otro, de tocar su cabello. Nessie disfruta la musculosa espalda y el torneado trasero del hombre de la casita roja y Jacob disfruta de los discretos pechos y la piel erizada y temblorosa de la niña de ojos chocolate, su monstruo del Lago Ness.

_...Y sería un desperdicio no buscarlo._

_

* * *

_

_*Un par de bombones _era algo que decía un amigo hahahaha que decía que él tenía un par de bombones para regalar, me imagino que saben cuáles. Como el es moreno servía y bueno también pasa con Jake ^^

NATY...MI NATY!! Mil disculpas por el retraso, es que también era cumple de mi hermana y estuve en su fiesta y no me dio tiempo de terminarlo, pero aquí está y es tuyo tuyo tuyo...beta del lemmon, magnífica...espero que hayas pasado un super feliz cumpleaños y un feliz halloween. Te amo Naty Celeste... Espero que te haya gustado este regalito y que te hayas imaginado siendo ese niña vestida de celeste ^^

Y people entiendan que es por eso que no actualicé mis fics ^^


End file.
